Tony springt
by TheKritty
Summary: Tony weiß keinen Ausweg mehr. Er hat große Schwierigkeiten - selbst mit diesem einen wichtigen Sprung, der seine Probleme eigentlich lösen sollte. HarHar... FB wäre sehr lieb!


**Autor:**Kritty

**Titel:** Tony springt...

**Fandom/Genre:** NCIS , Humor/Suspense

**Raiting:** K+

**Pairing:** - (vielleicht leichte Tate...)

**Sonstiges:** Dieser extrem kurze OneShot ist schon vor einer ganzen Weile entstanden...FB und

konstruktive Kritik wären sehr lieb!^^

**Disclaimer:** Erwähnte Personen gehören nicht mir sondern Bellisario und den Machern von NCIS. Ich

verdiene einen Penny mit der kleinen Story.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Tony springt...**_

Vorsichtig erklimme ich die letzten paar Meter zum höchsten Punkt. Es wäre ja schade, wenn ich vorzeitig runterfallen würde. Das würde noch mehr weh tun, und es würde schief gehen, definitiv. Wankend richte ich mich auf. Mann, ist das hoch. Die Leute sehn so klein aus. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal hier oben stehen würde. So hoch oben. Früher habe ich Leute gesehn, die das gemacht haben. Mensch, sind die blöde, habe ich damals gedacht. Ich würde das nie machen. Und jetzt mache ich es trotzdem. Ich glaube es fast nicht. Aber ich kann die Leute verstehn. Es ist ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. In meinem Kopf kämpfen eigenwilliger Trotz und unterdrückte Wut gegen Vernunft und eine Spur von Angst. Einen Moment wird mir schwindelig. Mann....das ist wirklich ziemlich hoch. Aber zurück? Keine Chance! Das Hochklettern war schwer genug. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das vor mir schon so viele Menschen gemacht haben. Was zum Teufel hat sie dazu gebracht, das hier zu machen? Das gleiche wie mich schätz ich. Die Leute sind so klein, so klein da unten! Ich fühle mich plötzlich, als würden mich alle Leute anstarren. Manche Blicke sagen – tu es, dann hast du es hinter dir. Andere sagen – hey, lass es bleiben, bringt doch nichts. Doch in Wahrheit schaut keiner zu mir hoch. Menno, sogar das bleibt mir verwährt, ein großer Auftritt. Ein Seufzer entweicht meinen Lippen, und sofort sehe ich Kates vorwurfsvolles Grinsen vor mir. In mir spüre ich die Sehnsuch nach ihr. Wenn ich springe....wartet sie dann auf mich, oder ist sie weg? Ich spüre es, sie möchte, dass ich springe. Das ist seltsam für Kate. Doch mein Verstand denkt nicht soweit. Mein Verstand denkt überhaupt nicht gerade. Im Moment arbeitet nur mein Magen, der laute Brummlaute von sich gibt. Vielleicht hätte ich vorher doch etwas essen sollen. Ich überlege, was Gibbs dazu sagen wird. Der große DiNozzo springt. Er würde lachen und es nicht glauben. Kurz muss ich grinsen, verziehe aber sofort gequält wieder das Gesicht, als ich schwanke. Mensch...das ist echt verdammt hoch. Nun muss ich aber wirklich mal. Soll ich? Oder soll ich nicht? Es wird vielleicht sehr weh tun. Was, wenn es schief geht? Das kann Krankenhaus bedeuten, und ich hasse Krankenhäuser. Davon abgesehn, war das dann alles umsonst. Fast unmerklich schüttle ich den Kopf und will mich langsam umdrehen. Doch dann kommt mir wieder Kate in den Sinn. Kate. Kate. Immer wieder Kate. Ich schaue nach unten. Mann, das ist wirklich, wirklich verdammt hoch. Und wenn ich gesprungen bin, kann ich sicher sein, das Kate auf mich wartet? Mir sagt , hallo DiNozzo?! Gut möglich. Ich will zu ihr, merke ich in einem Anflug von Sehnsucht und Gleichgültigkeit. Also, warum sollte ich nicht springen? Das haben schon so viele getan vor mir. Und bei ihnen ist es nicht schief gegangen. Hat alles so geklappt wie sie es wollten. Und das wird es auch bei mir. Langsam, einen Schritt vor den nächsten. Nun stehe ich genau davor. Genau vor dem Abgrund. Einen Augenblick denke ich darüber nach, wie ich springen soll. Zuerst hinsetzen? Und dann abstoßen? Nein, dann könnte es schiefgehen. Dann denke ich darüber nach, wie ich unten aufkomme. Hoffentlich nicht mit dem Kopf vorraus. Das wäre eklig. Würden die Leute klatschen, wenn ich springe?Oder schreien? Sicher nicht. Das ist denen ganz egal. Aber vielleicht Kate. Kate...Wieder seufze ich. Dann reiße ich mich die Umwelt Schultern straffen sich. Ich schließe kurz meine Augen. Kurz registriere ich, dass es hier oben mächtig kalt ist, doch dann hole ich Luft – und springe.

Die Luft sausst an meinen Ohren vorbei, ich höre den Schrei eines kleinen Kindes, doch ich nehme ihn garnicht richtig wahr. Was zählt ist, dass ich gesprungen bin. Ich bin gesprungen Ich habe es geschaft! Kate, ich komme!

Kaum gesprungen, komme ich schon unten auf. **+Klatsch+** Ein angenehmer Schmerz ist das, nicht einmal ein Ziepen...Ich habe es mir schlimmer vorgestellt. Wie eine Puppe treibe ich an die Oberfläche meines Bewusstseins.

Was für ein tolles Gefühl. Mir ist warm, mein Herz pocht – ich öffne die Augen – und erblicke es schön, sie zu sehn. Es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als ich sie nicht gesehn habe. Sie steht am Beckenrand, winkt mir zu , ein Grinsen übers ganze Gesicht.

Munter schwimme ich auf sie zu.

„Ich habe dich gesagt, ich springe!" rufe ich ihr grinsend zu und zeige auf den hohen 10 Meterturm. Ich mache es aber nie wieder, denke ich bei mir.

Ende.

__________________________________________________

LG,Kritty


End file.
